Summer Lovin'
by LoraLeiRiddle
Summary: 15 years after the end of the film, Beverly, Ben, Richie, Bill and Mike re-unite in Derry to face Pennywise, who has awakened once more. But Summer Hanscom believes there is more to the clown that meets the eye... OCxPennywise
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Stephen King's IT story! Like 'And so the beast fell in love with the bird' (my GaixNeji Naruto fic) it's a multi chapter long story. I've had this character in my head ever since I watched Stephen King's IT about 2/3 years ago! Yes she is Beverley and Ben's child. Hope you enjoy reading :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Stephen King's IT or any of the character's mentioned except for Summer, she is my OC! **

**Summer Lovin'**

I woke up from a dreamless sleep. Rubbing my eyes, I glanced out of the window as we drove past a sign: 'WELCOME TO DERRY'. I sighed. Here already?

Stepping out of the car into the bright sunlight, I squinted up at the house we were moving into. It was pretty big, looked quite traditional. Mom always loved big traditional houses. It wasn't like we couldn't afford them anyway…  
"Summer sweetheart, could you help carry in some of your boxes? You can go and choose a room first." Mom smiled at me. I started walking towards my new home, not looking forward to life in a small town like this.

Name: Summer Hanscom

Age: 16 – but that doesn't mean I'm a little kid!

Height: 5ft 4

Weight: 7/8 stone

Appearance: Brunette hair, tied in a ponytail hangs to just below my shoulders, paleish skin, green eyes.

Usual clothes: t-shirts with different slogans or pictures on them, denim shorts, black leggings and ankle cowboy style boots.

I had just moved up to Derry from California. I was really upset to leave all my friends behind and especially upset to leave the sunlight, sandy beaches and shopping centres behind. Derry was not famous for its shopping scene or anywhere that was remotely entertaining and without a full driving license, I wasn't leaving anytime soon. My mom, Beverly Marsh, and my dad, Benjamin Hanscom, had both met and grown up together in Derry.  
They were meeting up with old friends, who they had mysteriously only just remembered about. Mom told me there was once a monster in Derry, a demon clown called Pennywise, who ate children. She said we were moving back, since the only reason she had remembered all her and dad's old friends was because Pennywise was back for some reason. Dad thought that It was back so early because It had probably eaten enough hearts to keep living forever and It didn't need so long to regenerate and get better this time.  
I promised them I wouldn't go looking for Pennywise and would avoid strangers in Derry, but I knew I was definitely going to find Pennywise and help It. I couldn't help but feel that maybe there was a reason why he had eaten those children and terrorized the town. Call me mental, but I believe everyone has a light and dark side and people (and demonic monsters) just needed us to reach out to them and help them.

So, here we were, outside our new home. I chose a room on the left hand side of the house, at the front. Just so I could go to sleep hearing the city (what little of it there was). The room I had chosen had plain white walls. My bed was near the window, but with a large gap between, big enough for me to walk down. The window had a strong ivy bush just underneath, perfect for me to climb down at night. I put my wardrobe facing the window, all my clothes already hung up inside, with shoes along the bottom (not that I wore many. Mom mostly bought them for when we had guests round). I put my dressing room table with the big mirror opposite the foot of my bed and I had a small bedside table on the left side of my bed away from the window. I had a small TV and DVD player on the wall next to the window, so I could lie in bed on my right and watch TV. After arranging all my books and DVDs onto the shelf above my bedside table and putting all my make-up, jewellery and things away, I started exploring the old house. As usual, nothing interesting turned up. Not even secret doors or passages. You'd think, in a really old house like this, something would need to be discovered, but no.  
"Dad, I'm going out to explore the town!" I called out. His head appeared around the kitchen doorway.  
"Sure sweetheart, just be back before it gets dark. And don't talk to strangers!"  
"I won't!" I smiled, happy for some freedom. I liked staying indoors usually, but that was when I had the home to myself and could do what I wanted.

Stepping outside into the fresh sunshine, I waved goodbye to mom as I started walking down the street. Checking the way to the woods (the barrens as they were apparently called) I started listening to my music and enjoying the sunlight. I hoped the barrens were as good as dad said they were.

**Well, what did you think? Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is part 2! :) Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my inspiration left me and writer's block made itself at home *mutters angrily* But the next chapter is here now and I hope you enjoy it! Read and Review! :D  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stephen King's IT or any character's mentioned, except Summer, Billie, Riley and Ellie! **

Chapter 2

Enjoying the sound of Lady Gaga rushing through my head, I sang lightly under my breath on the way to the Barrens. I wasn't really angry that we had to move back here, just a little annoyed that I hadn't been included in the decision making. I had plenty of good reasons why there was no way we should be leaving California: the sun, the sandy beaches, the shopping malls, the amazing wildlife and scenery, the hot guys, fast cars and did I mention REALLY hot guys?  
I sighed to myself as I got closer to the Barrens. It was just a big forest. I guess my dad and I don't have the same taste in exciting places to visit. I jumped down a little side path, to start looking around. No point in wasting a journey.

Finding nothing to amuse me for the first half an hour wandering around, I stumbled across a tiny stream, just back where I started. Rolling my eyes I headed over there, blaming my lack of sunshine on missing the only good bit about this place.  
Nearing the stream, three girls were standing around talking about their school. I supposed that's the same place I would be going to, considering there was only one school in Derry. In my haste to get closer and listen in, I accidentally snapped a twig. The girls spun round.  
"Whose there!" shouted the blonde girl.  
"Umm, I'm really sorry." I cautiously stepped out, my hands up in the air like I was about to be arrested. "I'm new here and my parents told me to come visit this place. Something to do with their childhood."  
"So yours too, huh?" The redhead chipped in, smirking slightly. "That's why were down here also. Think we'd hang around if we knew anywhere better to go?" I laughed a little. Maybe they wouldn't be so bad.  
"So, what's your name?" The short brunette asked.  
"I'm Summer. Summer Hanscom." I introduced myself, unsure of whether to hold out my hand. The blonde started laughing out loud.  
"Ahh, the mysterious Summer appears!" She grinned. I must have looked confused because she shook her hair back (in what looked like a force of habit, but happened to make her look even more beautiful) and carried on. "My cousin, well second cousin, knows your parents. His name is Bill Denborough." Then it hit me. This must be Billie! Billie Denborough, Bill's second cousin, who had obviously been sent to live with him after Audra left and he moved back. Dad had explained that the pair didn't get along so well, but Billie needed somewhere to go for some space and her dad didn't want his cousin to be living in his home town all alone. Audra had left because she couldn't take what had happened between them. Stupid thing to fall out over really.  
The brunette then rushed forward. "I'm Ellie Kasprak. Eddie Kasprak's cousin. Moved down here with my parents after they heard about my cousin's death." Mum told me Eddie had died fighting It and was a real hero among the group. I wondered briefly if Ellie knew this too.  
"I'm Riley Tozier, Richie's niece! But I'm betting you knew that?" The redheaded girl was very perceptive. Dad and mum had laughed about seeing Richie again on the way down here. A proper reunion apparently. I grinned at my new friends.  
"It's great to meet you!"  
"Same here. Now were a team of four." Billie said, in a tone of voice that made it final. I smiled. She might not get along with her second cousin, but from what I'd been told, she sure did act like him!

Heading back into town, we passed my new home. I noticed most of the stuff had been moved indoors and suggested we go in, since my room was already furnished and completed. The others agreed, especially since it was starting to rain heavily. We ran towards my house, laughing and occasionally screaming if we ran into a particularly deep puddle. Letting myself in, we all took our shoes off at the door. Elle also pulled off her small jacket, hanging it up on a random peg behind the door. Mum came in through the door, handing over towels to me. She then stopped and gasped a little. I knew she had noticed my new friends. I know they looked a little like their relatives, but weren't they supposed to? Remembering her manners, mum introduced herself and dad, who'd appeared from upstairs.  
"Mum, were just gonna chill out in my room. That's okay, right?" I hoped it would be and I couldn't see any reason why not.  
"Sure, sure! Go right ahead!" Mum was beaming proudly. I think she thought I was carrying on the family tradition of making friends at the Barrens or something. How strange.

"Wow! Nice room!" Riley grinned, obviously impressed by my choices. I laughed.  
Billie shook her head back again and sat down on the edge of my bed. Smiling lightly, showing off her perfectly straight teeth, she set about explaining everything she knew to me, including all the information on how to survive at school, where the best places to shop in town were and the day when she'd be coming with me to get a new piercing.  
"What if I don't want one?" I challenged with a smirk. She smiled back in a sort of knowing way.  
"I think you do, you have a lot of jewellery and a book on looking after a tongue piercing." I blushed. Yeah, I really wanted my tongue done, but my parents wouldn't allow it. Billie reassured me that they would never find out. Or at least, not until it was too late to change it. She wanted her hip pierced a new type of piercing out. It sounded a little weird to be honest, but she insisted it would look fantastic when it was finally done. Riley laughed and told her that she would look like a jewellery hanger instead. Billie hit her with my pillow. Ellie looked worried.  
"Aren't they dangerous?"  
"Aww don't worry Ellie Spaghetti-o's! Billie knows what she's doing!" Riley laughed, ruffling Ellie's hair up.  
"I hate it when you call me that!" She said huffily. We all knew she was joking though. Laughing and sharing stories, the afternoon passed by far too quickly. Waving goodbye from my window, I couldn't wait to get out tomorrow and meet up again. Maybe moving here wasn't so bad.

End of Chapter 2.

Character Profiles:

Billie Denborough  
17  
5ft8  
Long blonde wavy hair down to her mid back, bright blue eyes and pale skin.  
Usually wears black skirts with black court kitten heel shoes and white blouses with a strappy top underneath.

Riley Tozier  
17  
5ft7  
Red hair, usually tied back in a long ponytail to below her shoulder blades, hazel/green eyes and pale skin with a few freckles on her arms.  
Usually wears blue skinny jeans with black converse boots on top and check pattern ¾ length sleeved shirts.

Ellie Kasprak  
16  
5ft3  
Brunette hair, short and spiky at the bottom down to just beneath her chin, brown eyes and pale skin with some small freckles across her nose. Usually wears white pumps with lace-up fronts, leggings and hoodie style dresses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 :) Sorry I may not update this for long periods of time. There is little inspiration for this and 'And so the beast fell in love with the bird' at the moment, because I've been pretty occupied with watching CSI: Miami and writing 'Mafia Princess' which is my Death Note story. If you like Death Note, please read it! I haven't had much love for it yet :( I'll keep putting chapters up though, for my own amusement.  
This chapter is a little mean (well most of the story really) to Bill Denborough, only because I think his attitude SUCKS in the film. I'm sure Pennywise did not intentionally eat his brother to ruin Bill's life.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Stephen King's IT or any character's mentioned, except Summer, Billie, Riley and Ellie.**

Chapter 3

First day of a new school for me. I'd agreed to meet Billie outside my house so we could walk together to meet Riley and Ellie. Pulling on my cowboy boots, I rushed downstairs to grab some toast and coffee before Billie turned up.  
"Summer, I have told you; please don't wear your shoes upstairs." Mom sighed. She ran a huge fabrics company, so keeping things clean was important to her. My dad just chuckled from behind his paper. I grinned cheekily.  
"Sorry mom, I'll do chores to make up for it later!" waving goodbye, I ran outside to wait.  
It didn't take Billie long to arrive. She linked arms with me straight away, like we'd known each other for ages. Ellie had told me Billie was probably very happy that there were four of us now, as she had someone to be best friends with now. Ellie had Riley after all.

"Morning everyone." Ellie chirped happily.  
"For some maybe." Riley grumbled. Billie flicked her long hair back over her shoulder.  
"It's a pretty nice day today." I commented, looking up at the sky. Billie laughed lightly.  
"It's always nice here." She smiled. "My cousin told me so." I hadn't heard her talk about Bill before. If she didn't look and act like him so much I would have forgotten they were related. Reaching the school, Billie sighed.  
"So much for freedom." She said, dramatically. I was quickly learning Billie could be a bit of a drama queen and control freak sometimes, but she didn't mean to. It was just her nature.  
The class we were told to sit in was the highest of the year. Our teacher was called Miss Adams. She was nice, I suppose, but sometimes it was almost like she wasn't too fussed about how well we did. This was why Billie and Riley were currently engaged in a game of Poker over chocolate brownies. Ellie was paying attention, taking notes that we could all copy from and I was betting on the game, earning myself a couple of brownies for lunch. The bell rang, signalling that we could leave for lunch. Getting up and packing her cards away, Billie shook her hair back and took 5 of the brownies. Riley, still grumbling about how Billie had obviously cheated at one point took 3 brownies. I had only gained 2, despite betting on Billie most of the time. She flashed her white teeth.  
"I just have a better Poker face than you Riley."  
"Liar! You just hide behind your hair so I can't see what you're up to!"  
"Isn't that the point of the game?"  
"Come on guys, stop arguing?" Ellie joined the conversation. "You missed a good lesson. We're learning about the Egyptians for history."  
"All those special notes you took will be hopefully making their way to us soon right?" Riley batted her eyelashes hopefully. Ellie laughed.  
"Only if you copy them out yourself!" Billie smirked.  
"My house is pretty free tonight, you could come over and we could copy them then?" I chipped in.  
"Good idea Summer!" Billie smiled at me. I was glad they were coming over, as dad had told me this morning that all of his old friends were coming over. And I didn't fancy being made to join in the slanging match about Pennywise when I hadn't even met the guy.

Stepping into my house, I heard loud voices form the living room.  
"I thought you said your house was free?" Billie whispered.  
"I assumed my parents were going to someone else's, I didn't think they'd be here!" I said frantically.  
"I have to go upstairs." Billie went straight to my room.  
"Summer? Come in for a second!" Mom called. I sighed. Riley and Ellie stepped up beside me to walk in. I pushed open the living room door.  
"Hello sweetheart." Dad grinned at me. I smiled back, suddenly very shy.  
"This is Mike Hanlon, Bill Denborough and Richie Tozier." I said hello and shook everyone's hand. "We were just talking about the past." Bill stepped forward.  
"In particular, we were wondering if you had seen anything strange. Anything you couldn't explain." Riley looked relaxed and completely unfazed and Ellie defiantly kept her eyes on the floor. I looked round at everyone before answering.  
"Nothing at all."  
"You're absolutely sure?" Bill questioned. I kept my gaze up.  
"Well I wouldn't tell anyone if I did. I don't want people to think I'm mad." With that I turned and marched out of the room, Ellie and Riley hot on my heels. I heard mom apologise for my rudeness.  
"Forgive Summer; she's hated having to move out here, leaving California behind hasn't been easy…"

I slammed my bedroom door shut once we were inside. I couldn't stand it. Who did he think he was the hall monitor! I knew what they were after. Information on the clown. They wanted to have another shot at him, ever since the disappearances and the remembering happened again. Well they weren't getting it from me. I stood by my belief that I needed to speak to Pennywise myself before making up my mind about him. It wasn't fair to judge a book by its cover. Billie sat on my bed, playing with the end of my duvet.  
"I'm sorry I ran upstairs, I just can't stand him. He always talks down to me, just because I left my parents behind, like he's better than me." I gave her a hug.  
"Oh, don't worry Billie; we'll just ignore them all!" Riley grinned. She got on well with her Uncle, but friends came first. Billie sniffed and smiled, nodding her head. I sighed. Was this how it was going to be from now on? I needed to find Pennywise soon, to hear his side of things. If I was wrong, I'd take everything back that I thought about Bill Denborough.

End of Chapter 3.

**What do you think? Review :D**

**Just explaining something small that I thought I should pick up on: There are only four 'losers' carrying on the legacy. And even they aren't because a) their quite popular here and b) they like Pennywise. I haven't made other character's for: Beverley, because Summer is half her and half Ben, Mike, because he never left Derry so there's no need for anyone to come and take his place and Stanley, because he wasn't much of a good friend if he killed himself when the rest of them joined back together. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back baby! :L sorry about the long pause in between writings, but I have started watching CSI: NY and Gary Sinise is just far too hot to be away from for too long! :L But I shall continue to update at some point, put some new CSI stories up etc. in between college and my new job :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stephen King's IT, just my 3 characters.**

Chapter 4

"So you want to meet this guy? Alone? In the middle of the Barrens where nobody would hear you for ages?"  
Riley sounded a little sceptical of my plan of meeting Pennywise and finding out what he thought. It was a stupid idea really but I had to know. If I died because of my curiosity, well it was my own fault. But I couldn't drag my friends with me. If I died of my stupidity, I swore I would die alone.  
"Yeah. Trust me, I'll be fine. I have a feeling he's not as bad as everyone thinks!" Ellie had remained silent throughout the conversation, though you could tell she agreed with Riley. Billie however, stood up and agreed with me.  
"I think Summer is right about this whole thing. I mean everyone has to eat don't they? Cows eat grass and we eat cows and other animals. And those animals have families too."  
"Fine, but I still don't like it." Riley crossed her arms.  
"So it's settled. We'll all go and meet this Pennywise some time next week. Before the big killings can start again."  
"NO!" I shouted. I hadn't wanted them with me! What if they got hurt!  
"Summer? Is everything okay up there?" Mom called up from downstairs.  
"Just fine mom!" I shouted back hastily. Billie was staring at me with big round eyes. "You guys can't come with me. What if something bad happens?"  
"Even more reason to go, and then there will be four of us and only one of him." Ellie chipped in. I sighed in defeat. I was going to have to sneak off at a time before the one we agreed on.  
"So it's settled." Billie decided. "We'll go next Thursday."

At seven in the morning on Saturday, I told dad that I was going for a walk. He yawned and told me not to be out long on my own. I had to be back before eleven anyway, as that was when Riley was gonna knock for me. We were all off to see a monster movie they were playing down at the brand new Odeon cinema. Riley's uncle Richie said he still preferred the old Paramount theatre. I snuck off alone down to the Barrens. I hoped I wasn't about to get in a whole heap of trouble.

Reaching my destination, I turned down the little path towards the lake. I knew the big sewage pipe was where Dad had told me never ever to go near, so I was guessing that if I sat by the lake staring long enough, I would find the person I needed to talk to. Sitting with my back to a large tree, I waited. I could feel my eyes slipping shut. I wasn't used to waking up this early on a Saturday. Before I could fully sink into a deep sleep though, a growl right next to my ear jolted me awake.  
"Who dares to entire my territory? I'll show you how to flooaattt down here, little girl!" I shivered a little. This was definitely Pennywise. Standing up to face him completely, I took a deep breath and stepped closer. He grinned. "This is different. I don't think such tasty prey has ever landed directly in my lap before." I shivered again and began to speak.  
"Pennywise, my name is Summer Hanscom. I don't think you're evil, or do this to hurt people. I just think you do this to survive. I may be wrong and you could turn around and kill me right now. But at least I tried."

The look on his face was priceless. I really wished I'd brought my camera here.  
"Are you serious kid?"  
"Of course I am. My parent's go on and on about how mean and horrible you are all the time, but I think they're wrong." He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment.  
"Ahh I see it now. Benny Hanscom's kid! So he got the Beverley girl in the end, did he?" The clown laughed again. I couldn't help but giggle along as well.  
"Yeah that's me. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand politely. If he was gonna kill me, he'd do it now. But instead, he shook hands.  
"Pennywise the dancing clown. Nice to meet you too, you weird kid."

Sitting down, we began to talk. After explaining about me and everything that had happened since I'd moved here, he talked about himself too.  
"Yeah that sounds like ole' Billy boy. Never liked me. I mean, it wasn't like I deliberately picked his brother you know? Just was hungry, kid was closest. Wrong place, wrong time for him."  
"I knew it. You really don't do this for evil, do you?" He looked at me. Did I see regret and sadness in his eyes?  
"Yeah, this is all a curse. It was due to something I did when human. It wasn't deliberate, but it still cost me dearly. I saw a young child from my village getting murdered and said nothing. But a gypsy woman found me and told me I was as evil as the man who had committed the crime and forced me into this kind of form. I can shape shift, but she made it so the things I would prey on to eat would be that which caused me the most sorrow and pain. I was scared to tell anybody of it though, so I've been hiding behind the whole 'evil clown who likes eating kids' persona." I giggled a little at the last bit.  
"That sounds really bad for you. I'm really sorry." He smiled again.  
"Don't be, it's my own fault. I should've said something really. But it's nice to talk to someone." I stood up, motioning for him to do the same.  
"Well, my friends and I are going to help you. I'm sure there is some way to get rid of this curse. Now you said you could shape shift. Any chance you can turn back into your human form? Blend in with the crowd?" He thought for a moment.  
"I'm pretty sure I can. Give me a second. Close your eyes." I did as told. I trusted him now. Most people would have called me stupid. He could easily have been lying, but I got the feeling that lying about something like that was just too far fetched to be believable for a lie.  
"Okay, open your eyes." I opened them and gasped.  
He was about 5ft7, slim, with big brown eyes and brunette hair that was down to about his shoulders. He was fairly pale. (AN: Pennywise in human form looks like Andrew Lee Potts in Primeval. Picture: .. )  
He grinned at me cheekily. "Call me Toby. It's more modern than Tobias."

Okay. Was not expecting this level of hotness.

End of Chapter 4.

Rate and review! :) Feel free to share any ideas or if you want me to write you a story or something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I haven't updated in a while because, to be honest, CSI may be taking over my life a little :L But I'll try to finish this story :) Sorry the chapters short, just a little bit to keep you going until I can write more. Enjoy! :)  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. **

Chapter 5

I sighed. Okay, so he was insanely hot as a human. I could so easily tell mum that I'd met him in school; he looked 18, only two years older than me, which was very helpful in an alibi. Then, if mum and dad had accepted him like this, it wouldn't seem weird that we were hanging around together. Toby, on the other hand, didn't agree with me.  
"Nu-uh. No way I'm going near them lot again! Do you have any idea how much getting one of your hearts ripped out hurts?"  
"Ah so that's how you survived!" I grinned; glad to be finding out new information quickly. He smirked back.  
"Yeah, yeah. I have multiple organs, to save me in case of attack. Still frickin' hurts when they get pulled out of me like that!" I lowered my eyes to the floor. For the first time in my life, I felt ashamed of my parents and of what they had done. He raised my head up with his hand.  
"Hey, it ain't you're fault! You weren't even there, you had no idea. And I'm doing good now." He smiled crookedly at me. I smiled back shyly, feeling my heart beat just a little faster.  
"Come on. Let's go back to mine. Then you can meet my friends!"

"Have you lost your mind! You could so easily have been hurt! No offence." Billie was taking charge as usual. Toby sat there, glancing around at my room with some amusement.  
"None taken." It had been easy getting all my friends and him inside. Mum and dad were pleased I had such a "nice, handsome young man" for a friend now. Maybe they were still thinking he could be part of their sort of club. Even though he was completely different from anybody in this town! I had almost laughed out loud when they whispered how much they liked him after we walked the stairs.  
_'If only they knew the truth!' _I was laughing inside my head.  
"Summer! Are you even listening to me?" Billie was standing over me, hands on hips, glaring full on into my face. I blushed and looked down.  
"Sorry, just daydreaming I guess."  
"Yeah, more like laughing at how easily you're parents believed you! Mine would never let a guy into my room. No matter if he was made of money!" Riley laughed. Ellie giggled as well.  
"My parents are so protective, they'd rather lock me in a closet and make me live alone all my life sometimes! What about yours Billie?" Our fearless blonde leader turned her head out to the window and we all knew we had hit a touchy subject. Even Toby stopped admiring my jewellery with fascination and paid attention.  
"My parents don't care about me. That's why I'm here." She said, before turning back to us with an expression that told us to drop it, to make her feel a little better. We turned the conversation back to Toby, working out that he should just live with me, leaving the house then climbing back up the ivy underneath my window when mum and dad turned the lights off. It seemed a little edgy and there was a lot at stake if it didn't work out. But I wasn't going to turn my back on my new friend now.

End of Chapter 5.

**Well? Rate and Review please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next part, sorry for the lateness and shortness of chapter :S Will write more when I have internet and inspiration :D **

Chapter 6

After a few hazy days of getting the timing right around the house and helping stop Pennywise (or Toby as we were now supposed to call him) from eating small children and focus on animals, I felt it was the right time to speak to my friends about how I felt. As Billie, Riley and Ellie sat down in my room, I blurted it all out in one big rush.  
"I think I have a crush on Toby!" Stunned silence met my ears. Then Billie turned to face Riley.  
"Pay up, red-head. That bets all mine." Grumbling, Riley handed over $20. $20!  
"That's $20 you lost me Summer! Man, I totally thought you were just acting it all up for your folks!" Ellie smiled shyly at me.  
"I knew you were falling in love with him!" she giggled. Billie had the 'cat got the cream' smirk on her face.  
"Anybody could tell you were drunk on love Summer. Well, anyone with a brain." She grinned at Riley.  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean Blondie?" Laughing at my best friends squabbles, I felt happy knowing they accepted me for my choice in men. Even if my choice was a child eating demon clown.

School was still hanging over us and Toby was the only bright spark at the end of a very long and dreary tunnel. I could barely sit still throughout maths, wishing Mr Bell would shut up about Pythagoras' theory and the actual bell would ring. Gazing at the clock, I dreamt of summer skies and laying in the grass watching clouds. I missed those days in California, where I could lay on a glorious white beach, mojito in hand (as all the cool girls got away with drinking underage) and a good book next to me. The only thing keeping me from actually dozing off was thje thought that I might get into trouble and have to stay behind after class. I wasn't worried about my grades, I was worried I would miss a perfectly good autumn afternoon with Toby and the girls. We were all going down to the Barrens, to light up a fire and toast marshmallows. Then, it was sleepover night at Billie's house. Bill had said it was perfectly fine for us to stop over, as long as we didn't disturb his writing (which suited us just fine, since he was out of the way). The bell ringing interrupted my daydream of the excitement that lay ahead and we all rushed out of the classroom, ready for some fun!

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so so sorry for the slow updates on this. I thought when I started writing it 'oh, I love the film; it'll be so easy to write this story.' Then zip, nadda, nothing at all came to my head :S I apologise. So I am sorry to say that pretty soon, this story will end as I have no inspiration for it and I am very busy with my newest stories (Top Gear and X Factor fics. I am so proud of them!) Plus my CSI: Miami and Naruto fics get stronger every day while this is like reading somebody's rubbish diary. If anybody wants to continue this story on then let me know. Thank you for staying with me all this time.  
Disclaimer: See beginning of story. Too lazy to type it all out again.**

Chapter 7

"You okay up there?" Bill shouted to us from downstairs. Billie rolled her eyes and went to answer.  
"Yeah, we're just fine!" she shouted back.  
"Okay. I'm just heading over to Ben and Bevy's house okay? Ring if you need anything!" We heard the front door slam shut and Billie picked up the phone.  
"We will need one Chinese and several good horror movies." We started laughing at how much freedom Bill was going to wish he hadn't given us.

Seven empty Chinese cartons and three horror films later, the evening hard turned to truth or dare, played with a cola bottle and the four of us giggling like mad. Ellie spun the bottle which landed on Billie.  
"Truth or dare!" she asked triumphantly.  
"Hmmm. DARE!" Billie shouted back, making Riley, Ellie and me huddle up to discuss suitable dares. Finally, Riley picked the best one.  
"I dare you to run around outside in the street-"  
"Fine." Billie smirked, walking towards the door.  
"Wait! I hadn't finished!" Riley grinned wickedly. "Without your top on." Billie's eyes grew a little wider, but we knew our fearless blonde leader. She wouldn't back down from a dare.  
"Okay then." She began walking towards the door. We scrambled up after her, to make sure she did as told.

Once outside, Billie glanced round to make sure nobody was watching. All the houses were dark (it was pretty late) and we couldn't see anyone walking up and down. Riley opened her mouth to shout but Ellie and I pulled her down to shut her up.  
"Do it you chicken!" She shout-whispered. Billie took a deep breath and took off her 'Los Angeles class of 69' jersey and ran around like a mad woman with only her bra and pyjama shorts on. Us three burst into tears of laughter and rolled on the floor. Ellie was laughing so hard she needed her inhaler to help her breathe! Then suddenly we heard a shocked gasp. Turning around, we saw Bill looking very cross and Billie pulling her jersey back on, looking defiant.  
"Inside, now." He was obviously really angry. We ran indoors, still giggling slightly. Reaching Billie's attic bedroom, we let out our laughter and wiped away the tears.  
"That was the best! Oh my God, did you see his face!" Riley was laughing so much. Billie grinned as well.  
"He looked so pissed off didn't he?" she smirked. "That'll teach him to try and tell me I'm grounded. He's not the boss of me! No man is!"  
"What, not even me?" Was growled from behind me. We all screamed... until we realised it was Toby climbing in through the window. And then we laughed even harder.

"So this truth or dare game? You must ask questions or request things for your friends to do?" Riley was trying to explain things to Toby.  
"Yeah, and if they say they won't do them then you have to make something disgusting out the worst foods ever and they have to eat it."  
"Like mustard and blackcurrant jam." I shivered from that concoction I was forced to eat earlier for refusing to moon the neighbour's window. Toby smiled at me.  
"You've been on the receiving end of this?"  
"Yeah, thanks to Billie." I shot a glare her way. She smiled with pride.  
"You could have mooned the neighbours, it was your own fault!"  
"What's mooning?" Toby asked. We all looked at each other and burst out laughing, leaving Billie to explain what it was.

At about 2 in the morning, after everyone else had fallen asleep, Toby gently shook me awake.  
"Come on, I want to show you something." I sleepily followed and the gasped when I saw that he wanted to climb on the roof.  
"Toby, are you insane! I can't do that!"  
"Well climb on my back then. I can carry you up there. Trust me." I took a deep breathe and did as I was told. `

Opening my eyes a few seconds later, I saw that we were right on the top of Billie's roof. Looking around I saw rows and rows of houses, stretching out across the city. I saw the start of the Barrens and the stretch of road leading to school.  
"Look up." Toby whispered. I looked and gasped – millions of tiny stars were sparkling all through the night sky, with the full moon illuminating us.  
"It's all so beautiful!" I gasped. Toby smiled.  
"It was my favourite pastime at home; it still is. Looking up, I can believe I have no worries at all, you know?" I nodded in agreement. I definitely felt worry free. "I liked to become the moon sometimes. TO go into the sky and just appear to people. Course, they always thought they were seeing the man on the moon or hallucinating." I giggled, finding it funny that he would become the moon. Toby set me down on the roof gently, making sure I wouldn't fall.  
"Summer, I have something important to say. This isn't easy for me as it's something I haven't felt for years, but I'm sure it's true. I like you – a lot. And I hope you like me too." My eyes went wide and I quickly hugged him.  
"Toby, I really like you too. Honestly, I was scared to tell you as I thought you wouldn't like me!" He laughed out loud.  
"How could anybody dislike you Summer?" We gently moved toward each other until our lips met in a kiss. As soon as I closed my eyes though, he felt different. More clown-like than human-like. I didn't really care though. I kissed back until he pulled away.  
"I'm sorry!" He gasped. "I didn't mean to change back, it's just you shut your eyes and I can't control it then, it's like you don't believe anymore. I'll go." I noticed he had indeed turned back into Pennywise.  
"Pennywise!" My shout stopped him. "I honestly don't care. I've never had anybody truly care for me like you do. And I've learned to trust more than looks – growing up in California has taught me that. If you don't care, then I don't either." He looked back at me in shock.  
"seriously? You honestly mean that?" I nodded, smiling. He grinned wide and scooped me up in a hug. "SUMMER I LOVE YOU!" He shouted out, making me laugh.  
"I LOVE YOU TOO!" I said happily and kissed him again. Who cared if he was a clown? He was MY clown after all.

"Bye!" I waved to my friends in the morning, walking home with Toby. We were holding hands and I was skipping slightly, feeling so happy. Opening the door to my house I saw my mum and dad with their friends talking near the stairs.  
"Oh good, you're back on time!" Dad was always happy to give me more freedom if I promised to be back at the right time. I smiled.  
"Oh! Are you two together?" Mum asked, pointing to our hands linked. I laughed along with Toby.  
"Yeah mum, we are. You don't mind, do you?" She shook her head.  
"No, I'm just happy for you sweetheart!" I grinned, kissing Toby lightly on the lips (remembering to keep my eyes open!) Bill suddenly stepped forward and I rolled my eyes.  
"Don't you think you're a little young to be fooling around?" He asked. My own eyes narrowed. He knew. Somehow, he knew who Toby really was. But my boyfriend brilliantly stepped up to the mark.  
"Sir, I know you may be worried about Summer and what we might get up to. But honestly, I'm very old fashioned and I wouldn't do anything without Summer or her parent's consent. Believe me. I love her too much to even think f being any less than a gentleman." He smiled at me, making me glow with happiness and pride.  
"Toby, would you mind running my bags up to my room quickly? I'll be up in a sec." He nodded, knowing I was about to have my own showdown. Taking a deep breath, I turned my attention to Bill.  
"Listen, I don't care how politely you ask Toby things, I know exactly what you're doing. What we do is up to us and its nobody else's business. My own parents are right there, happy for me. I don't need anyone else butting in thanks." Then I turned away from their shocked gazes and walked upstairs. Take that Bill Denborough!

Chapter 7 ends.

**Okay, so I say I'll be ending this and suddenly my inspiration returns! It's like trying to hit something – until you stop trying to hit it, you'll always miss. (thank you, Rock Lee.) So I have a couple more chapters planned out. There will be a lemon (rabbids in my head rejoice!) And of course, a confrontation between Toby and Mr and Mrs Hanscom (should I say Pennywise instead) So much drama expected there.**

And I have voting for you all! Should I:

**A) Kill Bill. He's soooo annoying!  
B) Have him get all involved and parenty!  
C) Have him go after our favourite clown with torches and pitchforks (ye olde style mobs anybody?)  
D) Have him reveal his true feelings for one of our beloved heroines! (I love a bit of forbidden child/parent's friend relationship, don't you?)  
**

**Remember, Ellie and Summer are 16 and Riley and Billie are 17! So they are legally over age (in England, where I'm from they are anyway.) Get voting, beloved readers!**


	8. Authors Note! Read it

**Summer Lovin' – Author's Note**

Okay guys… I NEED YOU TO VOTE!

Only one person has voted for the latest plotline. I'm afraid I don't know where this story is headed if I don't know what you'd like to see! Although lemons will appear in the future.

I'm gonna be concentrating on my X Factor story (Peppermint Candy) and my new A-Team 2010 story (I'm Howlin' Mad for you, baby) so I'll be putting Summer Lovin' on hold till I get some time and inspiration for this. If nobody else votes, I'll put my own vote in and go with it, which will be idea D – forbidden romance. If you don't want to see that happening, get your voting fingers online!

Here's the plotlines you can vote for once again. Should I:

Kill Bill. He's soooo annoying!  
B) Have him get all involved and parenty!  
C) Have him go after our favourite clown with torches and pitchforks (ye olde style mobs anybody?)  
D) Have him reveal his true feelings for one of our beloved heroines! (I love a bit of forbidden relationship, don't you?) All my OC character's are of legal age (UK legal anyway – Summer and Ellie are 16, Riley and Billie are 17.)

Happy Voting!


	9. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry! I ran out of inspiration and time and I just gave up over the months. I've been so distracted (blame the guy who distracts me) plus I haven't watched IT in ages, so I got fed up to be honest… but I'm back now! And I have decided to go with… C! Bill is going to head on up after Pennywise… Or is he? I've had a very good idea for using this option, which I hope will work out better :) I liked the ideas people were commenting with, nice thinking Batman's! :D Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Own nothing, never have, never will.**

Chapter 8

"He is the most annoying person in the world! I just wish he would mind his own business! It's like he enjoys making me feel uncomfortable." I was ranting on the phone to Billie about her uncle. The guy had hardly left our house and he was always glaring at Toby when he walked through the door. Okay, I know Bill has a right to, since Toby is sort of Pennywise, who sort of accidentally killed Bill's little brother, but come on! NONE of the old loser's club had any evidence that Toby wasn't who he said he was!  
_"I hear ya. If there was something I could do then I would! But when he's not going out and leaving me here, he's yelling at me to do my work or that I'm grounded. It's like I live in the Stone Age, I swear." _I giggled. Billie could be so over dramatic!  
"I know exactly what you mean! Well, I gotta go. Thanks for listening to me."  
_"No problem little pal. Come over anytime it gets too much. That includes Toby!" _I laughed again  
"Thanks. See you tomorrow!" I hung up the phone and flopped down on my bed. Why was life becoming so stressful!

Bill P.O.V

I knew the kid was Pennywise. How? I didn't know that part. But I was 100% certain, whenever I looked at Summer's new boyfriend, I could see those hateful yellow eyes just underneath the surface. But how to convince the others? I thought back to my fateful conversation with Ben the other night…

_*flashback*_

"_Will you listen to yourself Bill! You sound crazy! You have no proof that Pennywise is even in Derry, let alone some guy you've never met before, and whose only just showed up! Let it go."  
"Ben, I can't let it go! That monster killed my little brother and about a dozen other kids in our time, who knows how many more before us! Please, I know something is wrong with this Toby guy. If you'd just give me a chance to get close to Summer, maybe she'd know something-"  
"No. I let you have a lot of leeway when it comes to what's best for the group Bill, but I want you to leave my daughter out of this. She's heard all the stories, she knows to be careful, I don't want her getting scared or worked up over nothing. Surely you don't want Billie upset about this?" I straightened my back a little.  
"To be honest, I'm not sure what to do with her. She deliberately disobeys me; she brings shame on her family and treats me like all I'm doing is ruining her life. She doesn't know how good she has it right now!" Ben sighed.  
"Bill, she's a teenage girl, she's gonna test you, see what she can get away with, how far she can push the boundaries! You just need to try and connect with her a little. Maybe take her to see a film she's always wanted to see, or buy her something new. As soon as she knows she can get rewards as well as punishment, she'll start behaving herself a little more." Now it was my turn to sigh. I didn't bother telling my friend I'd already tried everything I could think of. She just seemed so ungrateful all the time! But then, maybe I really didn't know her well enough to know if she was simply a spoiled brat, or hiding her feelings as I did so often in my younger years. I feigned tiredness, bid Ben goodnight and set off for home._

It was pointless trying to explain to Ben. Summer was such a perfect child; they wouldn't understand how it felt to have someone throw all your efforts back in your face. Riley was so much like Richie, I couldn't see how they could ever have the problems me and Billie have. If Eddie were alive, maybe he would have understood… but Ellie was so quiet and well behaved, you couldn't help but instantly like her. I kicked a stone out of the road as I turned up the street to my house. Whether she was a little Angel or the Devil in disguise, right now I had to focus my attention on Toby. One of the group must know something was wrong. Somebody, surely would have realised he wasn't all he seemed? Stepping into the house and locking the door behind me, I took off my jacket and made my way up the stairs to my bed. If we could only turn back time and have finished him off once and for all back then, we wouldn't be in this mess now. But then, I wouldn't have my friend gathered round me now, would I?

Chapter 8 ends.

***Phew!* That took SUCH a lot of effort! I really need to get my old DVD out and watch this film again a couple of times, it's been so long! Well, there's a little glimpse into out beloved maniacs head ;) and also a promise of more excitement on the way. I would write more for you dear readers, but I'm afraid it's half past midnight here in the UK and I'm so knackered :L expect more tomorrow when I have more energy and time! **


End file.
